The Start of Something New for Tony and Ziva
by Anna Riza Kurosaki
Summary: Something I wrote and put it up here. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I thought this up while ago and decided I wanted you to read it. I don't own NCIS. And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I really want to know how much you liked the story and makes me really happy.**

* * *

Ziva David paced back and forth in her bathroom.

_Can this really be true? _She thought. _I'm not ready for this and neither is he. I know he isn't._ She picked up her phone and looked at it for a moment. Then she put it back down._ No I will not tell him yet. Besides over the phone is a bad way to tell someone._ She decided to go for a run and then get to work.

She went into her bedroom and put on some sweats before leaving her apartment. She ran to the park and back. She then got ready for work. She got in her car and drove to work getting there several minutes early. Tony, McGee and Gibbs weren't even there yet.

She looked up from her paperwork when they entered. Tony was smiling. No doubt it was about one of his one night stands. McGee was his usual self. And Gibbs was, well, Gibbs.

* * *

Several hours later, Ziva got up and went to go and get everyone lunch. Tony quickly said he was going with her and got up before Gibbs could say anything. They entered the elevator and Ziva pressed the button to go to the parking garage.

Tony looked over at Ziva and began to get worried. She had not spoken a word to him all day long. She was very good at hiding her emotions and he knew that, but he could also see through that too. He could tell something was bothering her and he didn't know what.

Acting on impulse he reached over and pressed the emergency stop button.

"What's wrong Ziva?"

"Nothing."

"You can't fool me Ziva. Something is bugging you. What is it?"

Ziva looked down and took a deep breath.

"I-I am pregnant, Tony."

"What? When?"

"You know when, Tony. It was the only night we were together."

"So I'm the father."

"Tony, I would not have told you if you were not the father."

"Yeah I know." And then it hit him. "Oh, god, Gibbs is going to kill me."

"Yes, I'm sure he will, Tony. But it won't be for a while though."

"Oh, thank you, Ziva."

"You're telling Gibbs."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I got lots of reviews and alerts. Also, I realized that I had been away for too long while I worked on other stories and that I really needed to update this story. Please forgive me. I do not own NCIS. If I did this story would be in the filming process. Hope you enjoy the story and please review.**

Tony and Ziva had long since gotten back from lunch and everyone was sitting down at their desks doing paperwork. Tony kept looking at Ziva and Ziva kept looking at Tony.

Gibbs decided to go and get coffee and McGee went down to Abby's Lab to see if she needed anything. Ziva got up and walked over to Tony's desk and sat down on the edge.

"You need to tell him, Tony."

"Zivaaa. I don't wanna." Tony whined.

"Why not?" Ziva was slowly becoming frustrated with her child's father.

"He'll kill me."

"Not for a while he won't. My child needs s father and that's all there is too it. You will tell him, Tony."

"He'll tell me what, David?"

"Oh. Uh. Tony. Tell him."

Tony gets out of his chair and goes over to Gibbs' desk and stands in front of it.

"Ziva's pregnant, Boss."

When Tony said that Gibbs looked up at him and then looked at Ziva.

"Why is he telling me this, David?"

"Tony is the father."

Gibbs stood up and walked around his desk. He slapped Tony on the back of the head twice and then lightly did the same to Ziva.

"Gibbs! What was that for?"

"For breaking rule twelve."

"Why did I get two?"

"For breaking rule twelve and putting one of my best agents on desk duty for nine months."

"No, Gibbs, you can't put me on desk duty. I can't take it."

"You're staying on desk duty until the baby is born."

"But."

"No, buts, Ziva. You're not putting our child in danger." Tony spoke up suddenly and Ziva could tell by the look on his face that he was not changing his mind and neither was Gibbs. Tony and Ziva went and sat down at their desks, but before they could even start on paperwork, Gibbs spoke.

"Go tell the others." Tony and Ziva both shot up from their desks and ran down to Abby's lab as fast as they could. They both got on the elevator and Tony pressed the button to go to Abby's lab. They went down a few floors before Tony flipped the emergency switch.

"Tony." Ziva turned to him, but before she could say another word Tony had his arms around her and was hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek and forehead and neck. Then he bent down and kissed her stomach.

"I love you, Zi. And I love our baby too."

"We love you too, Tony." Ziva flipped the emergency switch and the elevator continued to Abby's lab. When the elevator opened, they walked into Abby's lab.

"Abby!" Tony was forced to yell above the noise. The blaring music stopped as the two walked in. They saw Abby sitting at her computer facing them as they walked over to her.

"Oh. Hey guys. What do you need?" Tony looked at Ziva, who nodded.

"We have something to tell you."

"Ok."

"Ziva's pregnant." Abby's eyes widened and she bounced out of her chair jumping up and down.

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!" She gave Ziva a giant bear hug and pulled away. "Ohmygosh. Ican'tbelieveit. I'msoexicted. Yay! And I can't believe Tony's going to be the father either. I never would have guessed it. So when's the wedding?"

"Abby, One: There will be no wedding of any kind until a while after the baby's born. And Two; How'd you know I was the father so quickly?"

"Well you wouldn't be down here with Ziva telling me all this if you weren't, now would you?"

"Yeah, good point."

"And just so you know I'm going to plan out every aspect of you guys' wedding for when it gets here."

"Alright," Ziva told her, "If you want to."

"Yay!" She grabbed the two by the wrists and pulled them out the door of her lab to the elevator. "McGee is with Ducky and Palmer in Autopsy. You guys have to go tell them now. Bye."

"Well, she took that as very happy news."

"Oh yeah. Now all we have to do is tell Palmer, Ducky and McGeek."

"Yes. We do."

And with that said, the two headed to tell the other members of their dysfunctional family about the new upcoming addition to the team.


End file.
